Little Secret
by GriisleChan
Summary: No sabia que, pero si tenia bien claro que esos dos ocultaban algo ¡Y no iba a parar hasta saberlo! aun cuando su compañero no era de mucha ayuda ¿Lo descubrirán? ¿O morirán en el intento? Asakiku. One-Shot.


Hola! :D Feliz año nuevo~ ¿Como han estado? Aqui yo con mi primer fic del año o3o XD un fic que escribi hace como 2 meses pero no habia tenido la oportunidad -ni las ideas- para terminarlo, hasta hoy que me decidi en hacerlo.

**Disclaimer**: Hetalia no es mio, es de Himaruya-san~ y jamas sera mio

**Aclaraciones**: posible OOC, nombres humanos, Francis y Alfred de chismosos(?) y mas! X'D este es un loco fic, como la gran mayoria de lo que hago.

Sin mas, espero les guste n_n

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Little Secret**

**.**

-¡Aléjate, _wine bastad_!-

-No niegues mi _amour_-

Detuvo toda acción, nótese el intento de manosearlo, al notar algo brillante sobresalir alrededor del cuello del ingles. Se quedo un par de segundos observándolo con curiosidad mientras que el otro hacia lo posible por alejarse de el, aun sin percatarse de que se había quedado quieto.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto señalándolo, aun asimilando lo que sus hermosos ojos veían.

-¿Eh?- miro hasta donde señalaba y sintió el cómo los colores se le subían a la cabeza- N-nada ¡No es nada!- tomo el objeto y lo deposito dentro de su camisa, en un intento de esconderlo. Se levanto rápidamente de la silla que ocupada y salió de la sala en donde recientemente habían tenido otra de sus tantas y supuestamente productivas reuniones.

El francés lo vio irse y una vez que no hubo rastro de él curvo sus labios en una sonrisa cómplice. Algo escondía el británico, de eso no cabía duda, la cosa era ¿Qué? Aquel era aburrido y su vida monótona, cosa que no era un secreto para nadie, aun así ¿Qué clase de cosa podía estar ocultando? Estaba muriendo por la curiosidad, y obviamente, iba a descubrirlo. Total, no tenía nada interesante que hacer, o eso se decía solo para huir de su trabajo.

**.**

-_France,_ estas demasiado callado- Estados Unidos, con una gaseosa en la mano, se encamino cerca de donde estaba el francés notando su pose pensativa, para ser franco, se preocupo ¡Era como una película de miedo!

-Alfred, mi buen amigo Alfred- lo miro y su vista se ilumino, tenía una idea, y no era ninguna pervertida, si, aunque sonara increíble.

-¿Qué?- ladeo la cabeza hacia a un lado.

-Tú que lo sabes todo de _Anglaterra_ ¿Sabes que es lo que lleva en el cuello? No… mejor dicho ¿El por qué lo lleva?- pregunto sonriendo, obvio que se sabía de que se trataba, esos segundos fueron suficientes para que detallara la cadena plateada conjunto al anillo en tonos dorados y brillantes que iba sujeto a ella.

-La corbata y… ¿Para decorar el horrendo traje que lleva puesto?- respondió con simpleza y dando otro sorbo a su bebida. La sonrisa del peli largo decayó, claro, solo a él se le ocurría preguntarle a alguien como él.

-Eh… no me refería a eso… me refería al anillo que lleva colgado en el cuello- explico con la idea de que recordase algo y le pudiera dar alguna pista importante. El americano hizo ademan de entender.

-No se…- el francés choco su mano contra su frente, de manera delicada claro está- Pero ahora que lo mencionas… la otra vez vi a Kiku con uno- miro a la nada divagando en el recuerdo. El otro rubio abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa durante unos segundos, eso sí que era una buena pista, pero necesitaba estar de seguro de esa información.

-¿Si? ¿Y recuerdas el cómo era?-

-Recuerdo que…-

_El americano se encontraba jugando video juegos en la cara del oriental conjunto a este, justo estaba frente a la pantalla con su lengua sobresaliendo, producto de la concentración. Una vez que el juego acabo, el japonés se levanto del suelo y le ofreció algo de beber a lo cual acepto gustoso. El pequeño pochi, mientras su amo estaba ausente, se acerco al rubio y con eso ambos comenzaron a jugar. Cuando hubo rastro del peli negro, el cachorro fue hasta el, este se agacho para brindarle una caricia._

_-Kiku ¿Qué tienes ahí? Pensaba que no te gustaban esas cosas- rio haciendo énfasis en lo que había salido del kimono del japonés, este lo miro apenado por su descuido y estaba por regresarlo a su lugar, pero una mano lo detuvo tomando el anillo dorado- Es lindo… y parece costoso ¿De dónde lo sacaste?- pregunto esta vez tal cual niño pequeño curioso no notando él como el japonés se ponía cada vez más nervioso._

_-Y-yo… lo encontré por ahí- se excuso tan patéticamente reprochándose a sí mismo por eso, por lo menos se le tenía que haber ocurrido algo mejor. Estaba en problemas._

_-¿En serio? ¡Qué suerte!- soltó la sortija y esta quedo colgando en el cuello de Kiku, lo cual suspiro aliviado agradeciendo lo lento, para no decir estúpido, que era el americano._

_Después de eso, no volvieron a hablar sobre el tema._

-… Y eso fue lo que paso- termino con su relato mirando la expresión un tanto extraña del francés y dejando su vaso ya vacio en la gran mesa.

-Ya veo…- sonrió malicioso, el otro alzo una ceja por tal comportamiento- Sabes lo que significa ¿No?- lo miro. Alfred se quedo en silencio pensando en la respuesta. Noto que ya la tenía al ver como sus cejas se fruncían levemente.

-Claro…- el peli largo asintió, al fin y al cabo el chico no era tan lento, no por nada era una potencia mundial- ¡Arthur y Kiku quieren imponer una nueva moda! Y no nos quieren incluir en su proyecto- soltó con una extraña molestia haciendo un puchero gracioso ¿Cómo se atrevían a hacerle eso? ¿A él? ¿¡_Al Hero_!?

Francis… bueno… él había pegado su frente contra la mesa luego de haber escuchado tal respuesta. En definitiva, se equivoco al pensar que tenía por lo menos una pisca de inteligencia.

-¡No!- no grito, eso sería caer bajo- Quiere decir que ellos dos ocultan algo- resalto buscando hacerlo entender su punto.

-¿No? Pero…- reprocho, el otro lo interrumpió antes de que dijese otra estupidez.

-Ambos, aunque aun no entiendo exactamente su razón, poseen un anillo sujetado al cuello- se levanto y comenzó a caminar alrededor con pose pensativa divagando en las pistas que tenia y todas ellas solo daban a una cosa: al ámbito romántico- Tenemos que averiguar qué clase de secretito tienen…- propuso entusiasmado, el americano no era mejor compañero del mundo pero tampoco era el menos indicado, de algo iba a servirle- A partir de la próxima reunión, estaremos al tanto de cada uno de sus movimientos-

-Ósea ¿Vamos a espiarlos?- el francés asintió- ¡Genial! Me vestiré así como los personajes espías de los videojuegos y películas- comenzó a ser planes sobre el atuendo que iba a utilizar. A Francis le bajo una gota por la cien por tal actitud infantil, aunque a esas alturas ya no le sorprendía. Además, tenía otras cosas en la que pensar.

**.**

Otra reunión había terminado, las cosas salieron como siempre solían salir, así que no es necesario dar detalles. Francia mirada con disimulo al ingles y el americano al japonés, así como lo habían acordado antes. Las cosas marchaban con normalidad, algunas naciones ya se habían ido y otras seguían ahí charlando sobre cualquier tema que no tenía ninguna relevancia a la reunión.

-Francia, esto es difícil, Kiku es demasiado inexpresivo para saber que está pensando-

-Ni que fuéramos a saber que piensa, solo estamos vigilando sus acciones- le dijo en un susurro buscando que no lo escucharan los demás.

En eso, notaron que el ingles se retiraba. Casi de inmediato mirando al japonés, pero este aun seguía en su lugar charlando, o por lo menos escuchando, al italiano norteño. Por un momento pensaron, más que todo Francis, que iban a salir juntos o algo parecido.

-Estoy aburrido… quiero regresar al hotel a jugar- se quejaba el rubio de lentes recostado en la mesa. Habían pasado aproximadamente veinte minutos y aun el peli negro que vigilaban seguía ahí. Se alertaron al mirar al japonés caminar conjunto al alemán y al italiano, de seguro iban al hotel.

-Y al final, no avanzamos nada- se lamentaba Francis al saber que ninguno de los dos, Arthur y Kiku, se habían si quiera saludado. O por lo menos no los vio hacerlo-Sera para la próxima entonces- porque si, no iba a rendirse tan fácil. Miro a un lado y noto al americano roncar sobre la mesa- Levántate- lo tomo de la chaqueta, al saber que su llamado no tenia caso, y lo arrastro, vaya a saber cómo, hasta el hotel en donde estaban las naciones hospedadas ese día por la reunión realizada en Inglaterra.

**.**

Dejo caer su cuerpo sobre el sillón de terciopelo. Rodo los ojos y miro al americano muy concentrado con una de las tantas consolas que tenia. Solo se pregunto, por decima quinta vez en ese día, el porqué había hablando con él, aunque una cosa era segura, si no le hubiera comentado ni una sola palabra no tuviera las pistas que ya poseía. Lo único que necesitaba era encarar a los dos personajes protagonistas de su investigación ¡Y listo! Eso para dejarles en claro que a Francia no se le ocultaba nada, a pesar de que eso no era su más mínimo problema. Menudo metiche.

-¡Toma esto!- un grito, proveniente del americano para ser exactos, hizo que se exaltara y de por poco cayera al suelo. Una vez que se hubo recuperado del susto, un tic se presento en su ojo derecho pidiendo a todos los santos paciencia.

-¿Puedes dejar eso ya? Tenemos mucho en que pensar- buscaba que su voz sonase seria pero solo logro salir un tono ansioso.

-¿Pensar? ¿En qué?- ladeo la cabeza hacia a un lado, no cayendo en cuenta a la primera a que se refería- ¡Es cierto! Lo de Arthur y Kiku- hizo memoria a los pocos segundos de silencio- ¿Y qué haremos? Hoy no mostraron ni un acercamiento- se digno a colocar el aparato a un lado, luego de haber guardado su partida claro está, y miro pensativo al francés que se encontraba en casi la misma posición. Pues se había metido en eso porque le resulto divertido, pero en ese momento no le veía la diversión, se estaba aburriendo más bien.

-No lo sé…-

Y el silencio llego.

-¡Mira!- apenas pasados algunos minutos de silencio, la voz chillona del rubio de lentes llego hasta sus oídos.

-¡Déjame pensar!- dio como respuesta, tenía que pensar en algo y rápido.

-¡Son Arthur y Kiku!- eso fue suficiente para que olvidara lo anterior y se acercara a la ventana, en donde se encontraba Alfred, para caer en cuenta que era así. Eran ellos, saliendo del edificio a quien sabe dónde, perfecto.

No hizo falta mucho tiempo para que ambos salieran corriendo de ahí dispuestos a seguirlos ¡Era su oportunidad!

**.**

-Hay demasiados lugares… ¿Estás seguro de que vinieron por aquí?- comento el americano, completamente agitado, gracias de haber caminado cuadras y cuadras ¡Había perdido la cuenta!

-Si, en alguno de estos lugares deben estar- conocía al ingles y sabia de su afición por el té y los dulces acompañantes, era obvio que debían encontrarse en algún establecimiento destinado a la venta de los mismo. La cosa era ¿En cuál? La calle estaba repleta de ellos- Tu revisa los de allá- señalo la calle correspondiente- Y yo buscare en esta-

-¿¡Qué!? Pero estoy cansado, tomémonos un descanso al… ¿_France_? – y si, ya no estaba. Suspiro resignado y se fue hasta la otra calle pensando solo que había sido un grave error haberse metido en eso ¡Ojala y valga la pena!

Cada quien se centro en su tarea, el revisar puesto por puesto hasta encontrar a quienes buscaban, cuando…

-¡Aquí están!- coloco su rostro aun más cerca del vidrio transparente para ver mejor y con una mano libre se encargo de llamar la atención del americano, aun sin apartar la mirada de sus víctimas…

Frente a sus ojos, se encontraban Arthur y Kiku sentado en una de las tantas mesas para dos al fondo del local, y como lo había predicho, tomando el té y charlando tranquilamente. Le sorprendió, puesto que en la reunión de esa mañana ninguno de los dos se había siquiera saludado, y ahora… conversaban y se miraban como si fueran… fueran… una pareja ¡Eso! Su mente hizo click al pensar en eso ¡Por Dios! Él era el país del _amour_ ¿Cómo no pudo haber caído en cuenta antes? Se sintió algo tonto ante eso. Aunque en un principio sabia que algo parecido era, solo que aun no se podía creer que había tenido razón… ¡Más pruebas no le faltaban!

-¡Los encontraste!- grito, dejando prácticamente sordo al francés y captando la atención de casi todos los que encontraban en el alrededor.

-¡Shhh! Cállate- le susurro una vez que hubo tapado su gran bocota con una de sus manos. Lo dejo libre al verlo asentir con la cabeza-Por poco y nos descubren- suspiro aliviado y regresando la vista hasta su centro de atención por el momento. Alfred lo siguió encontrándose con la misma escena de su secuaz, como lo había estado llamando desde que salieron del hotel.

-Hombre, están algo lejos- entrecerró los ojos un poco para enfocar la visión ¡Y no! ¡No se estaba quedando ciego! Francis estaba demasiado concentrado con la observación que no le escucho- ¡Ya se!- exclamo, en voz baja, y comenzó a hacer uso de los binoculares que se había colocado en el cuello anteriormente ¡Sabía que iba a serle útil!

El francés, al mirar lo que había hecho, sonrió de lado ¡Con eso iba a obtener una mejor visión! Y si tenía algo de suerte, podría hasta leerle los labios para saber de su conversación. Y no, no estaba espiando, solo deseaba información para su cometido, solo eso.

Sin previo aviso, quito los binoculares de las manos del otro y los coloco al frente de sus ojos ¡Al fin América le era útil en algo!

-¡Quita! ¡Ve y consigue el tuyo!- le reclamo, buscando quitárselo de las manos.

-Solo un momento, maldito egoísta ¡Es importante!- lo alejo con una mano.

Ninguno de los dos se percato de la gran figura que se acercaba poco a poco a ellos. Estaban demasiado ocupados peleando.

-Señores- una voz gruesa femenina capto su atención y dejaron de pelear- Están alterando la paz del lugar ¿Alguna razón sustentable que tengan para no sacarlos de aquí a patadas?- se cruzo de brazos. Las dos naciones sudaron frio, si no fuera por el delantal hubieran concluido que era un formido hombre, hombre que les iba a dar una paliza.

-_Mon cheri_, nosotros solo…- con nerviosismo, buscaba excusarse…

**.**

-¡Auch! Esa mujer sí que pegaba fuerte…- rio con ganas el rubio de lentes al mirar la mejilla hinchada de su acompañante, mientras se alejaban un poco del lugar de donde fueron echados.

-¿Me lo dices a mi?- comento con sarcasmo lloriqueando por el dolor ¿Por qué no golpeo al americano en vez de a él? La vida era injusta…

-¿Y? ¿Vamos a continuar o no? No me digas que tiraras la toalla solo porque una delicada mujer te golpeo- exagero los hechos, buscando el hacer rabiar aun mas al mayor, lo cual lo miro decidido ¡No iba a parar hasta que el ingles admitiera su secreto! Pues ya él lo sabía todo- A todo esto, me dio hambre ¡Vayamos a un McDonald's!- cambio de tema de la nada.

-¡Ni loco! Ni creas que voy a comer a un lugar como ese- se negó rotundamente- Además, no tenemos tiempo para eso- desvió la mirada del americano y la poso exactamente en el sitio en donde se encontraban el ingles acompañado del japonés…

**.**

Hacía ya un tiempo que no se veían, gracias a las obligaciones que debían acatar como las naciones que eran y la distancia entre ellos no ayudaba mucho. Pero ahora, que se encontraban uno cerca del otro, lograba que se les olvidara por completo, realmente se habían extrañado… Y tampoco notaron a la primera que un par de personitas seguían sus pasos, con la intensión de delatar aquel secreto que deseaban mantener así, en completo secreto.

Se levanto cada quien de la silla que ocupada y luego de que el mayor pagase la cuenta, no sin antes haber tenido una pequeña riña con el peli negro que también deseaba pagar pero al final salió victorioso, salieron del establecimiento con la idea de ir un rato a pasear por alguna plaza, querían aprovechar al máximo ese ratito que podían estar juntos…

-Kiku…- miro de reojo hacia los lados una vez que se encontraron afuera- Creo que tenemos compañía- frunció un poco el ceño ¿Acaso no podía tener en paz una salida con su pareja? Que molestas eran las personas.

-¿A qué se refiere?- detuvo su andada y miro directamente los ojos esmeraldas de su acompañante.

-Nos siguen- suspiro un poco molesto, pero… tenía una idea… -Vamos, haremos como si no nos hemos dado cuenta, actúa natural- lo tomo de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los ajenos, y retomo la marcha. El peli negro no comprendía, pero si era lo que el rubio decía, pues así será.

-¿Qué hará?- le pregunto a los segundos después algo curioso al notar la sonrisa un poco sínica marcada en su rostro.

-Ya verás- le sonrió confiado. Quienes sean que estuvieran interfiriendo iban a recibir su propia lección, eso seguro.

**.**

Mientras, nuestro dúo espía seguía el rastro de la pareja anglo-japonesa, no estando al tanto de lo que les esperaba…

Francia pensaba el cómo iba a encarar al ingles, mientras que el americano… bueno, el tenia mucha hambre ¡Y cómo no! Si no había comido desde que finalizo la reunión, en otras palabras, en casi cinco horas. Pero, el era una persona preparada…

-¿Qué es…?- se detuvo de golpe al escuchar un extraño sonido provenir detrás suyo. Cuando se dio la vuelta se encontró con Alfred comiendo una dona de chocolate de quien sabe donde saco, sin dejar de mencionar los ruidos raros que hacía. Por lo menos iba a dejar de quejarse de que tenía hambre.

Observaron al rubio y al peli negro detenerse en una pequeña y algo transitable plaza de aquella ciudad, buscando con la mirada algún banco en el cual podrían ubicarse. Una vez eso hecho, pasaron a instalarse en el.

Los dos rubios como pudieron se ubicaron detrás de unos arbustos, lo suficientemente cerca del banco en donde se encontraban las otras dos naciones…

-_Oh my god…_- no paso mucho tiempo cuando sus ojos se abrieron de sobre manera gracias a la sorpresa, luego de haber visto a la pareja besarse ¡_Eso_ si que no se lo esperaba! Sabía que algo ocultaban… pero nunca se imagino algo así.

-¿No me digas que es ahora que lo notas?- Francis le miro arqueando una ceja, igual, no le sorprendía de todas maneras. Ese acto solo sirvió para dar base a sus hipótesis.

-Ósea que esos dos…-

-_Oi_- asintió con orgullo- Y mira que bien guardado se lo tenían- agrego observando a un aun shokeado Alfred.

-Es como ver a un pareja de ancianos- hizo un mohín de asco de solo imaginárselos. A pesar de que sus apariencias eran otras, esos dos eran un par de ancianos, y no había que ser muy listo para saberlo.

Al mayor le bajo una gota por la cien ante aquel comentario fuera de lugar, tanto y solo se preocupaba por esa tontería, menudo idiota. Aunque… como representante del país del amor que era, admitía que mala pareja no hacían y le conmovía de cierta manera el hecho de que se encontrasen juntos luego de todo lo que pasaron en un pasado ya lejano.

-¡Tenemos que hacer que Arthur lo confíense!- Francis dejo de lado aquellos pensamientos a escuchar la voz determinada de su compañero, el cual se imaginaba ya lo muy nervioso que se pondría el británico de solo encararlo.

-Ese era el plan desde un principio, _mon ami_- sonrió malicioso ¡Claro que el también deseaba verlo así! Más aun cuando conocía lo muy malo que era para admitir y confesar ciertas cositas…

¡Estaban listos para la siguiente fase de su plan!

**.**

-_F-F-France_, no creo que sea buena idea- su voz salió entrecortada y claramente asustada.

El susodicho suspiro y siguió caminando, teniendo al menor pegado a su espalda temblando como gelatina ¿Cómo podría tener miedo de un simple almacén? Almacén que se encontraba abandonado, desolado, sucio, oscuro y no siguió pensando gracias a un sonido extraño que los alarmo.

-¡E-es suficiente! ¡Me v-voy!- y como pudo, le dijo totalmente envuelto de miedo. Y con eso, ya ese miedo se le comenzaba a contagiar al francés.

Por nada del mundo iba a quedarse solo, así que tomo del brazo al americano para detenerlo. No le estaba gustado para nada el cómo estaban saliendo las cosas, es mas ¿Por qué el ingles y el asiático entrarían a un sitio como ese? Cabe decir que luego de un rato de charlas que tuvieron en la plaza anterior, ambos se levantaron y se dirigieron directamente hacia aquel lugar, cosa que le extraño.

-Así que eran ustedes… ¿Nadie les enseño que espiar a los demás es de mala educación?- bufo realmente molesto, captando la total atención de las dos naciones que voltearon la mirada al escuchar la voz irritada del ingles.

Por un momento se sintieron aliviados de haberlos encontrado, pero no por mucho…

-Arthur-san tiene razón ¿Por qué nos seguían?- prosiguió el japonés, que se encontraba tomado del brazo del rubio ingles y sosteniendo una mirada acida. Eso solo hizo que un escalofrió recorriera su espalda, y la oscuridad del lugar no ayudaba mucho.

-N-nosotros…- intento excusarse el francés, tenía un mal presentimiento acerca de todo.

-¡Fue culpa de Francis! El me obligo- salió en su defensa el americano, señalando acusadoramente al susodicho.

-Cállate- el de mirada café se aparto un poco de su pareja y dio un par de pasos al frente.

La sangre del rubio de lentes se helo cuando lo vio acercarse, y ese no era el caso, el detalle estaba en que lucía… lucia como un samurái de la época de edo, con cabello largo sujeto en una coleta alta incluido.

-¿K-kiku?- dio un paso hacia atrás, buscando alejarse ¡No entendía el cómo… el cómo pudo pasar eso! Sabía que no tenía que haberle hecho caso a Francia…

-Te dije que te callaras…-

-Déjalo, Kiku- la voz de Arthur detuvo la acción del susodicho, que estaba a punto de desenvainar su katana, y se ubico a su lado.

-¿A-Arthur?- el francés quedo petrificado… primero Kiku había cambiado de apariencia de la nada y ahora… el ingles lucía como un completo pirata ¿¡Que rayos estaba sucediendo!?

-Fue muy estúpido de su parte el habernos seguido, y por ende, el descubrir nuestro secreto…- su fría mirada esmeralda se poso en las otras dos naciones, las cuales ni sabían que acción tomar… las cosas se estaban saliendo de control.

-¡_Sorry_! ¡No diremos nada!- Alfred chillo, si, en total ruego. Francis solo asintió rápidamente con la cabeza, nunca imagino que lo admitiera… pero no dirá ni una sola palabra acerca de la relación de Arthur y Kiku…

-Muy tarde- el japonés tomo de nueva cuenta su katana.

-La única forma…- susurro Arthur sacando un arma de su funda, una grande y reluciente arma que estaba dispuesto a utilizar

-Que hay de silenciarlos…- continuo Kiku mostrando el filo reluciente de la katana.

-Es con su muerte…- concluyeron con voz coordinada para iniciar con su ataque.

Alfred y Francis… bueno… ellos se abrazaron llorando por su muerte y rogando que les perdonaran la vida…

**.**

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-

Un grito lleno de desesperación llego hasta los oídos de ambos, al parecer ya había pasado el efecto.

De pronto vieron salir de una de las habitaciones, en donde los habían dejado hace ya un largo rato, al francés y al americano… cabe decir que sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas, lagrimas provocadas por el miedo.

-N-no diremos ni una sola palabra a nadie ¡LO JURAMOS!- dijeron a la par a las dos naciones que se encontraban muy cómodas en el sillón de la casa del ingles. Luego de eso, corrieron hacia la puerta desaparecieron de su vista.

De ahí, nunca más iban a meterse en los asuntos de los demás, bueno, por lo menos pasara un largo tiempo para que lo vuelvan a hacer. Y si, quedaron totalmente traumados.

Una vez que ya no hubo ni un rastro de los dos rubios, el ingles rio con ganas ¡Todo había salido tal cual lo planeo! Y porque no, Kiku también le acompaño con su risa a pesar de que en un principio creyó que tal cosa no era posible.

-Eso les enseñara a no meterse en donde no les llaman- dijo, una vez cesada su risa. El japonés sonrió de lado y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro del otro- Sabia que algún día iba a utilizar ese hechizo.

-¿Cómo era que se llamaba?- pregunto, aguantando un poco la risa. Porque si ¡En ningún momento se le paso por la cabeza que ese hechizo funcionase! Al parecer ahora tomara un poquito más enserio la magia del rubio.

-Hechizo del sueño profundo- le respondió lo bastante orgulloso.

Ambos volvieron a reír, aun imaginándose los gritos que habían dado los rubios y el cómo habían prácticamente huido del lugar, obviamente, cubiertos de miedo. Además, no fue difícil, solo tuvieron que noquearlos cuando los encontraron desprevenidos y llevarlos, la parte más difícil, hasta la casa del ingles en donde este les aplico el hechizo y los dejo "soñar"

-Arthur-san... muchas gracias por invitarme hoy- pasados varios segundos, luego de superar lo sucedido, le agradeció el japonés al rubio.

-No, gracias a ti por acceder- y le sonrió, con aquella sonrisa que tenia única y exclusivamente para él.

Como adoraban esos momentos… esos cortos momentos en donde podían disfrutar de la compañía del otro. Eran naciones y por lo tanto no podían pasar todo el tiempo juntos, así como les gustaría. Al igual de que nadie podía enterarse de su relación, eso traería problemas y preferían mantener el secreto entre ellos… Nadie dijo que ser naciones fuese fácil, mas cuando la persona que amas se encuentra por poco al lado del mundo y solo seas capaz de verla en algunas ocasiones. Eso sí, habían veces en las que el ingles se las ingeniaba para echarse una escapada hasta el hogar del asiático, y cada día se volvía mas experto en aquello.

-¿Uh? ¿Esto es…?- el asiático alejo su cabeza del hombro del oji esmeralda y fue capaz de observar el anillo que iba colgado al cuello de este. Sonrió, más que todo por nostalgia- Aun lo tiene…-

-Claro- asintió- Siempre lo llevo conmigo- se quito la cadena del cuello y la tomo en sus manos detallando el anillo.

Kiku hizo lo mismo y el rubio pudo notar que este también lo conservaba… aquel anillo que le había obsequiado hace muchos años atrás, precisamente cuando su alianza estaba en pie.

-Cada vez que le extraño… miro el anillo y siento que está conmigo- admito, con algo de vergüenza y bajando la cabeza por eso. Puede que sea algo estúpido, pero las cosas eran de esa manera, ese anillo le servía para extrañar un poquito menos al ingles.

Arthur abrió los ojos con algo de sorpresa… eso… eso era exactamente lo que a él le pasaba, por eso siempre llevaba el anillo consigo, era como si el japonés estuviera con él, era el lazo que los unía.

Sin más, se acerco hasta el japonés y le beso. Nada le hacía más feliz que tenerlo cerca, el poder sentirlo, abrazarlo y besarlo…

**.**

-_Good Morning_-

El ingles se ubico en su puesto correspondiente y miro al resto de las naciones presentes. Alfred, al cruzar miradas con él, la desvió inmediatamente. Ante esto Arthur no pudo evitar curvar los labios en una sonrisa satisfecha… De igual forma, el francés no se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos.

Al parecer, ninguno de los dos aun no superaba lo que sucedió hace ya un par de semanas atrás. Lo bueno, Arthur se había liberado de que lo molestaran…

**.**

**.**

* * *

Y... eso fue todo! XD espero les haya gustado :3

Algun comentario, opinion, pregunta, etc! ya saben en donde hacerlo :)

Ah! y si hay algun error, me disculpo 8D siempre se me escapa algo ;w;

Muchas gracias por leer! :D nos leemos pronto en otro de mis fics~

Saludos!


End file.
